


A rush of Blood

by ThulaCrimstone



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Canon Universe, Caring Roronoa Zoro, Dark, Denial of Feelings, First Time, Forced Sex, Graphic Description, Inappropriate Use of Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit Powers, Lust, M/M, Nakamaship, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Not Beta Read, Original Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Confusion, Smut, Tension, Top Roronoa Zoro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThulaCrimstone/pseuds/ThulaCrimstone
Summary: Zoro and Sanji get captured by a creepy devil fruit user who can control blood. The creep makes them put on a show for him by controlling their bodies. Deep hidden desires end up coming to the surface.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	1. It's entertainment!

**Author's Note:**

> Luckily, One Piece does not belong to me.
> 
> This is kind of dark, gritty, nasty and graphic.  
> Not for sensitive readers.  
> Consider yourself warned!
> 
> I decided to not describe the creep in any close detail.  
> You can use your imagination to make him as creepy as you want.  
> I just don't wanna think about him too much. Ew.
> 
> Although...I guess I'm...kind of...the creep...  
> Putting my boys though this.  
> Oh, well. Sorry, not sorry. lol

Zoro and Sanji were standing in a cell. Their own bodies not controlled by them anymore. They had just been shackled, both hands and feet and locked in by a very creepy man who somehow made them follow him, against their will, from the town centre to his villa on the outskirts of town.

The creepy man was now standing outside their cell eyeing both of them up.  
“I am so lucky today. Finding two so pretty boys to play with. I’m gonna leave you for a minute to slip into something more comfortable and then we’ll have some fun. Now, be nice while I’m away, OK?”  
He winked at them and walked up the stairs of his basement dungeon. As soon as he was out of sight Zoro and Sanji felt themselves regaining control of their bodies again.

“What the fuck is going on?” Zoro growled.  
“Must be some devil fruit power. Let’s get the fuck out of here while he’s gone.” Sanji commented calmly.  
“MMm” Zoro couldn’t do anything but agree. His swords were leaned against a wall outside of the cell, well out of reach. He had left them there under the control of the creepy man.  
Sanji flipped into a handstand and kicked his shackled feet against the bars as hard as he could. Nothing. He kicked again and again but the cell bars didn’t break or buckle.  
“Break goddamnit!!” He roared in frustration.  
Zoro punched his shackled fist into the bars but they still didn’t break.

“So energetic!” The creepy man came back down the stairs. He was now wearing a robe, slippers and holding a glass of red wine in his hand. “That’s not gonna break. I’ve had it made to stand against any brute force.”

As soon as the man had come into view of the frustrated nakama their bodies had stiffened and they were again not under their own control.  
The man sat down in the chair outside of the cell and put his wine glass on the small table next to him where he also lit a candle. “For the mood, you know.” He said with a wink.

Zoro and Sanji stood unmoving upright next to each other, about an arms length between them. Zoro growled deep in his throat but was unable to speak. They could move their eyes. A small freedom.

“Now, you boys should really be more careful about going around bleeding. I have the power of the hemo hemo fruit. It gives me the power to control any person's blood if I have touched that blood. You left quite a few drip drops after that unfortunate nosebleed, blondie. And you should be more careful about not opening fresh wounds, mr. Swordsman.” the creepy man explained with a disturbing eyebrow wiggle.  
“Don’t worry, I won’t let you bleed anymore. I’m not really into that.”

Zoro had been hoping that the creep would make them fight each other and not the other option that had popped into his mind and made his stomach clench with panic. If they wouldn’t be bleeding it was less likely that they’d be made to fight. Shit. His gut tightened.

The creep eyed them approvingly and continued his speech. “You boys are going to put on a little show for me today. I don’t know if any of you have experience but I promise I’m not gonna make it hurt. I’m not really into that.” he took a sip of his wine.  
“Shall we begin?” He walked up to the cell as Zoro and Sanji were made to move close to the bars so that the creep could unlock their shackles and then move them back in position as he sat back down in his plush chair.

The creep smiled as Zoro and Sanji were made to turn towards each other. Their eyes met and they could see the emotions they both shared. Anger, panic, fear, anxiety.  
What was going to happen? They both had an idea of where this was going but each trying their best to deny reality.  
Zoro’s hands came up to the top button of Sanji’s shirt. Sanji glanced down in disbelief as Zoro began unbuttoning his first button and then moving to the next and the next and steadily moving lower until his shirt was completely unbuttoned. He closed his eyes tight. “ _This isn’t fucking happening. This is a dream. No, wait, it’s a nightmare. Wake up, Sanji, wake up._ ” he tried to convince himself that it wasn’t actually happening as he felt Zoro’s strong hands stroke his shoulders and all the way down his arms while pushing the shirt off his trembling body. Trembling out of anger, not fear and certainly not excitement. Mhm.  
He tried to calm down, breathing deeply through his nose.

  
Zoro watched as his own hands unbuttoned Sanji’s shirt and practically caressed the garment off him. His eye wide with disbelief. “ _I’m sorry, shitty cook._ ” he thought to himself. “ _You know I don’t want to do this, right._ ” He could feel Sanji trembling and watched his chest as it heaved with his deep breaths. Seeing Sanji’s eyes shut tight he thought “ _That’s right. Don’t look at me._ ” While his hands now moved to Sanji’s pant fly. Slowly unbuttoning it and pulling the zipper down. Zoro’s heart had never beaten this hard outside of combat. The anger growing inside him for every second and the tinges of panic and fear he felt when he had to suppress a sudden flash of anticipation. Shit, no. He might be blood thirsty but in no way was he thirsty for Sanji. He’d suppressed that insanity long ago, knowing full well that the cook would never, ever reciprocate such desires.

Sanji squeezed his eyes shut even tighter when he felt Zoro unzip his fly and stroking his unnaturally warm hands down his hips and strong thighs and legs until his black dress pants fell against the floor.  
Zoro now crouched on the floor in front of Sanji as he lifted his arms to pull down Sanji’s ridiculous underwear. Blue briefs with a small red lip pattern. Zoro could not look away as he gripped the elastic waistband and pulled the dumb garment to the floor. Eye fixed of Sanji’s flaccid member. Fear rising in him even more. He was now on his knees in front of a completely naked Sanji. Surely that creep wasn’t gonna make him...put Sanji in his mouth?

“Ooooh, nice view. Such a well hung young man. How does he smell?” the creep asked while Zoro was made to lean forward and almost press his nose into Sanji’s balls. He breathed in the smell of manly musk, a hint of flowery soap and a faint spiciness. He wanted to hate it but it actually didn’t smell gross like he thought it would.  
“Fuck you, you pervert!” Zoro sputtered as he temporarily gained control of his voice. He didn’t answer the question.

Sanji shuddered as he felt Zoro’s hot breath against his most sensitive parts. The cook’s eyes still clenched hard shut until he felt them open against his will and he was now staring down at Zoro, a hair's breadth away from his soft manhood. Zoro met his gaze and Sanji thought he saw something like a plea for forgiveness there.  
He managed to swallow hard, sweat running down his face, at the thought of what might be happening next. He knew it wasn’t Zoro doing this but...but if it wasn’t Zoro, it was the creep. Somehow the thought of the creep doing this was much worse than the thought of being violated by Zoro. They were nakama. And Zoro was, if the cook had to be completely honest with himself, objectively the most handsome man he had ever seen. Not that he found him attractive but it was like...admiring a plant, right, because Zoro was a plant, after all. Moss. “ _Yes, let’s pretend he’s just a plant. Not a man. That makes this not gay, right?_ ” Sanji tried to bargain with himself but Zoro’s pleading eye made it hard to deny him his humanity.

“Mwah haha! Well, I think that’s enough of that.” The creep chuckled as he made Zoro stand up straight again. But this time only a foot or so away from Sanji. Their eyes staring into each other. “Let’s see what Mr. Swordsman has to offer, shall we?” the creep drawled as Sanji reached out and grabbed Zoro’s shirt. Pulling it smoothly off his body as Zoro was made to raise his arms in assistance. The shirt dropped to the floor. Then Sanji's hands came to push down the haramaki over Zoro's narrow hips to slide to the floor.

“Very nice.” the creep breathed excitedly as Sanji’s hands came to rest on Zoro’s hard abs shortly, and then trailing upward over his torso and down again toward the front of his pants.  
“Isn’t he gorgeous, blondie. You’re a lucky man today!”

Sanji didn’t feel lucky, He felt terrified. Not only was he caressing over chiseled abs and pecs but over pink nipples and one hand’s fingers softly trailing down the scar marring the surprisingly smooth skin. He’d seen this body so many times before. Suntanned and gleaming with sweat as Zoro worked out on the deck but he’d never been able to touch it like this. Not that he wanted to! Definitely not! No! But now that he was, he wasn’t hating it as much as he thought he would and that terrified him.

Zoro was allowed to close his eyes while Sanji’s long, strong fingers traveled over his naked torso. Soft fingertips caressing over a nipple made his breath hitch slightly and the stimulated nub harden. Maybe closing his eyes wasn’t such a good idea as it made his sense of touch heighten. But watching the panic on Sanji’s face wasn’t exactly better. It caused a pang of guilt inside the swordsman. Guilt for being so weak, guilt for enjoying the touch even though he shouldn’t. He felt disgusting.  
As Sanji’s dexterous fingers slowly opened his fly and moved around his hips to dip below his waistband to slowly stroke over the globes of his ass. Then move slower downward over his thighs and calf muscles, taking his pants down with them. Zoro wasn’t wearing underwear and could feel Sanji’s ragged breath over his manhood for a moment before the soft hands travelled upwards again while, this time, caressing the front of his legs. Sanji crouching down and standing up again with the movement of undressing.

Cold sweat beading on Sanji’s face and chest as he came face to face with Zoro’s private parts. Why didn’t the moss head wear any underpants? Fucking freak marimo. After breathing in the smell of him the cook held his breath until he came to standing again.

“Oh my! This man wields four swords!” the creep chuckled at the sight of Zoro’s impressive member. “Can’t wait to see it in all its glory!”  
The creep licked his lips and took another gulp of his wine.  
“Now, shall we make this a little more interesting? Let’s say whoever is the biggest gets to top?”  
The creep drawled with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows that the men in the cell couldn’t see. Their eyes still fixed on each other. Sanji's wide and silently screaming panic. He didn’t want to admit it but he wasn’t sure he would win this. Zoro would be forced to rape him.

Zoro had never wished for his swords as much as in this moment. If not for slashing their way out of the cell, for slicing himself open before he could be made to violate Sanji and, all the gods he didn’t believe in forbid, enjoy it. He would never be able to face the cook again.

Sanji ground his teeth and tried to resist as he felt the blood flowing to between his legs. He tried to think of unsavory images but he wasn’t in control. He couldn’t stop the blood from engorging his cock. Zoro was in the same predicament. His cock hardening with every pulse of blood from his heart and they were both made to watch as their erections grew enough to rub against each other momentarily before getting hard enough to point up with an almost painful stiffness. They’d been pumped to the max and Zoro was indeed huge.

Sanji swallowed hard. He was gonna rip apart if that...that monster tried to enter him.  
Not that he was small but...his girth and length couldn’t compare.

“Oh gods! Look at that huge monster organ! Looks delicious, doesn’t it blondie? You are indeed lucky today! I can’t even imagine how it would feel to have that big thing inside. Amazing, I’m sure. But you must be a little nervous now. Don’t worry. I’ll make sure you can take it. You’ll enjoy this for sure!”

Sanji was sure he was NOT going to enjoy this! He was going to die today. Impaled by Zoro’s fourth sword. The most cursed and deadliest of them all.  
A panicked whine came from his throat as he shuddered all over, feeling like his knees buckled yet he was held up by his blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my poor boys.   
> You're in for the ride of your lifes.


	2. Quality entertainment! The main event begins.

“Let’s make our blonde beauty more comfortable shall we?” the creep said.

Zoro lifted Sanji up, out of his pants and stepped out of his own as he lowered the terrified, stiff cook onto the single dirty mattress in the middle of the cell. He grabbed a pillow and put it under his butt as the chef unwillingly spread his legs far apart and drew his knees up, exposing him fully to the swordsman. Sanji even grabbed his knees to pull them against his chest so both Zoro and the creep had a very clear view of his pink puckered hole.

Zoro couldn’t believe his eyes. The view was incredibly erotic and so, so wrong at the same time. “ _Not like this._ ” he despaired inside but was completely powerless to look away. His breathing growing heavier and he was now able to breath through his mouth. Zoro tried, mustering all his muscle-strength, to gain control of his body but it was futile.

Maybe if he could rip open his stitches again he would bleed out and the cook would be saved. But would he be? The creep might just go out to find another man to rape him or...do it himself. Shit.

Maybe this was the best option they had, even if Zoro could tell that Sanji was holding back tears now.

Sanji was blushing furiously. Not made to but, allowed to. He almost had full control of his face yet he couldn’t speak. He felt heat spread in his rectum as another desperate mewl of panic and protest left his throat. He’d never felt so pathetic, ever.

“Don’t be scared, pretty. I’ll prepare you good.” The creep cooed as he engorged Sanji’s rim with blood, making the pucker swollen and red.

Zoro was made to watch as the cooks hole pulsated wider and wider, being stretched open by the blood in the rim and the walls inside. Slowly gaping wider as it was prepared to take Zoro’s cock easily. The puckers smoothing out and softening.

The process was slow but Sanji felt no pain as he opened up more and more. There was no friction. It just felt strange and extremely humiliating.

“Hmm, I think we're almost there. What do you think Mr.Swordsman?”

“I think I’m going to kill you, you bastard.” Zoro snarled as he was allowed to speak for a moment.

“As violent as ever I see. Oh, well. You can’t just enter ‘im dry so catch!” The creep threw a small bottle to Zoro who was made to catch it, pop the cork and pour a generous amount of clear oily liquid straight into Sanji’s gaping hole.

Sanji shuddered at the invading liquid. It felt so gross. “ _That’s not something that should ever go in there_.” He thought and grinded his teeth. It wouldn’t be long now. Zoro would enter him and he’d unceremoniously lose his virginity and what little was left of his dignity.

Zoro watched as his left hand poured out a generous amount of thick liquid onto his painfully hard erection and his right hand grabbed the throbbing member to stroke up and down a few times. Twisting to coat him well with the slippery goo. He had to stifle a moan at the sensation. Shit. That felt too good. He needed it.

If it had been anyone else he’d probably would have been repulsed by the sight of that swollen, gaping hole but this was the cook and in this moment that hole looked like the gates to heaven. Zoro wasn’t thinking clearly anymore. He was not supposed to feel aroused. His erection was just forced by a devil fruit power. Yet, somehow it was starting to feel like a product of his own senses seeing Sanji naked and spread out before him. He knew Sanji would never have allowed this but his body, or his reptilian brain, didn’t care. That part of him wanted to be in Sanji. Now.

As Zoro prepped himself, Sanji’s insides constricted in waves to bring the liquid to coat him as far in as Zoro’s cock would reach.

“Looks like you’re both ready for the main event!” the creep exclaimed excitedly. He sat up more attentively in his chair and slurped his wine.

“ _Fucking pervert psycho._ ” Sanji thought but tried to block out the presence of the creep to focus on Zoro, his nakama. He took a deep breath, steadied his mind and looked at the swordsman. What he saw made his eyes go wide. The marimo looked like he...almost wanted this? His eye half lidded and dark. His pupil blown wide with...lust?

They met each other’s gaze and kept it as Zoro was made to lower himself down over the shocked cook. Sanji’s feet lowered to the ground as Zoro settled between his knees.

Sanji could feel Zoro’s hot breath on his face and the tip of his hot member rubbing and resting against the rim of his wet hole. Zoro’s eye was lidded and dark and his lips opened slightly. His pink tongue darting out to wet his lips.

“ _Shit, why’s he looking so...hungry_ ?” Sanji was overwhelmed by the looks on his nakama’s face that he’d never witnessed before. “ _Does he want this? Want...me?_ ” 

_"No way. This must be some sort of blood puppeteering_." Sanji searched Zoro’s face for an answer. He thought he could see something like regret there. Remorse. Guilt? Under the apparent lust. “ _Lust for me or the situation? He doesn’t seem to enjoy it but...there’s something there._ ” Sanji felt his gut clench around the butterflies developing. He didn’t even understand himself but he felt like if Zoro wanted him, he could endure this. In this incredibly fucked up moment he felt more desired than ever before in his life. He felt his breath growing heavier with his eyelids. Shit. The marimo’s state of arousal was getting to him. Contagious.

Zoro felt his mind get foggy as Sanji’s wet pucker kissed the tip of his cock. The look on Sanji’s face going from restrained anger and confusion to acceptance and even arousal? He couldn’t decide if it was hotter or worse if they both were actually turned on by this. Zoro’s fantasy that he’d already suppressed long ago, that he’d thrown away and pushed out of his mind. Or so he thought. Sanji’s body. Sanji. Gorgeous long legged, strong Sanji.

Zoro tried his best mustering all his strength to turn his head slightly and attempted to give the creep his most pleading look. “ _Let me speak, please._ ”

“Oh, the tension! It’s so thick and delicious! The air is almost crackling around you. You boys are the best entertainment I’ve had in a long time! Seems like Mr.Swordsman has something to tell you blondie.” The creep rejoiced.

Zoro felt his vocal chords loosen and he had to restrain himself so as not to snarl again how much he was gonna kill the creep. Instead he was turned to look straight at Sanji, face to face, their hot breaths mingling. He tried to soften his expression, to show sincerity and whispered “I’m sorry...Sanji.”

Sanji’s half lidded eye flew wide at the apology and mention of his name. Oh, gods it felt way too intimate now. “Zoro…” he was allowed to whisper “I...I forgive you aaahhhh” He couldn't hold back the embarrassing moan spilling from his lips as he felt Zoro suddenly entering him. It didn't hurt at all. " _It feels...good? Shit. It feels so weird._ " Zoro slid all the way in, filling the cook completely and brushed against something inside him that made his body want to spasm from pleasure but all he could do was pant and moan. Sanji closed his eyes at the sensation and the feeling of shame.

The cook forgave him. Zoro had never expected that answer. Sure, this wasn’t his doing or fault but the apology hadn’t really been for this. It was for the guilt he felt, wanting the cook. For all those fantasies and thoughts he’d buried long ago that were resurfacing again. Even if that was not what he’d been forgiven for, it was something to ease his guilt a little bit. As these thoughts rushed through him, in the instant he felt himself pushing into Sanji’s wet hole. His silky heat sucking him in full until his throbbing cock filled the cooks pulsating hole.

“Nnnnghh.” he stifled an embarrassingly wanton moan threatening to escape his lips. Shit, it felt amazing inside Sanji. Soft, wet, hot walls clenching around him as he tried to steady his ragged breath. His eye closed. He couldn’t look at Sanji at this moment.

“Incredible! You boys are the best! I might have to keep you for a while! Would be a bloody shame to get rid of you. Now, for the crescendo leading up to the finale! Mmm, I’m almost jealous. Enjoy yourselves now, boys!" The creep exclaimed and Zoro began to move.

Zoro felt himself slowly pulling out and sliding back in. Maddeningly slow. 

“Mmmmn.” Zoro was trying to hold back. Confusion creeping back in his mind. Should he really be thinking about Sanji now? Should he try to conjure up images of someone else? But who? He didn’t really have anyone else but surely Sanji wasn’t thinking about him now.

“Look at your lover!” the creep commanded and the incarcerated men opened their eyes to look at one another.

Shit. No way Zoro could imagine fucking anyone else now. The cooks flushed face, parted lips and misty eyes only a breath away. He noticed how the cooks blue eyes were darker than usual. Pupil dilated. “ _Is he feeling it? Feeling good? Shit, Sanji let me make you feel really good._ ” Zoro thought while searching for more signs of pleasure on the cook's face. “It’s only us here. Only us.” He didn’t even know why he said that out loud but it made Sanji let out a breathy moan.

“Aaahhh.” Sanji felt Zoro move inside him. Slowly pulling out and pushing in like calm waves, the friction intense, and he was whispering to him that they were the only ones here.

Sanji didn’t think he’d ever wanted to be treated so tenderly by the marimo but it hit something deep inside him. Something even deeper that Zoro’s dick could reach and that was filling him very deeply. It brushed against that spot inside him that he never knew could feel so good but it wasn’t enough. He wanted more. Although they were so close, the only point of contact was where Zoro rolled like waves into him. It wasn’t enough. He wanted skin on skin. To feel those strong muscles undulate against him. To feel their bodies move together. To run his hands over Zoro’s back and hold him tight. To be able to move his hips to meet those maddeningly slow thrusts. Faster. Harder. Sanji’s eyes darted down to Zoro’s lips. Maybe he wanted those too. On his own lips. 

“Heh.” he smiled slightly at his own insanity.

“What?” Asked Zoro under his breath.

“I must have gone insane.”

“You and me both.”

“I want...more.”

“Same.” Zoro could barely believe it but tried to hide the surprise he felt at Sanji’s honesty.

“Mmm...good. Good! Let’s take it up a notch! The creep cooed, unheard by the couple in the cell who were only focusing on eachother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued.


	3. The finale!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro and Sanji finish the show.

Zoro’s body lowered onto Sanji and they both gasped at the contact of their hot bodies gliding against each other. Pert nipples rubbing and Sanji’s hard, now dripping cock, rubbing against Zoro’s rippling abs as he started pumping faster into Sanji’s hot asshole. Squelching noises echoing in the cell along with their hard pants and barely stifled moans. They were free to speak but their lips now gently nudging as they were not yet allowed to close the distance between them.

Sanji’s legs came up to circle around Zoro’s waist and his hands moved up to settle on his back. The cook revelled in the feel of Zoro’s muscles moving under his touch. His arms were held in place but his hands were free to move so he stroked and touched all that soft perfect, unscarred skin as much as he could reach. Gliding over hot, sweaty, rippling muscles. Adding to the sensation of having Zoro on him. In him. Sanji’s mind reeled.

When Zoro felt Sanji’s arms and legs around him he wanted to be able to return that touch but instead he was only allowed to speed up his pace. Thrusting faster into the cook's hot body. Zoro stared straight into Sanji’s dark eye. The eyeball rolling back and the eyelid occasionally fluttering shut. Sanji moaning and panting in time with every thrust. Suddenly his eye focused and fixed on Zoro’s.

Lost in sensation, his mind a fog of pleasure, Sanji did something unthinkable.

Something he’d never let himself do had his mind been clear but he was acting on instincts now. He stuck out his tongue to lick wantonly at Zoro’s lips, wetting them with his saliva. Starving for a kiss. Zoro’s tongue met his and they desperately slid and licked as much of each other as they could reach.

“Oh my boys want to kiss! How delightfully intimate! Very well.”

The intimate couples mouths were finally brought together in a wet, hot kiss, more passionate than either of them would ever admit. They moaned into it. Tongues swirling in a perfect battle. They fit together perfectly. All of them. Sanji’s breath becoming erratic as he felt a familiar feeling building in his groin. He was getting close. His hard, leaking cock rubbing against their abdomens as they moved.

“Looks like we’re closing in on the finale! Let’s finish this with a bang!”

Sanji felt Zoro shift and suddenly he was slamming into that spot inside him that made him see sparks behind his eyelids, with ever harder and faster thrusts. Even with some friction lost on his aching cock, he could feel his body building up for release. His blunt nails digging into Zoro’s back, moaning desperately into their kiss. One hand coming up to Zoro’s hair pulling him from his mouth enough to moan “Ngghh...Zoro…” Then he suddely realised his body had been freed from control.

Zoro felt control return to him as Sanji grabbed his hair and pulled him back. He stilled his thrusts, unsure of what to do. They could move now. The creep lost in his own building pleasure. Zoro could hear him breathe, the fabric of his gown rustling rhythmically. He tried not to think of it and focused on Sanji. The cook staring fire into his eye.

“Don’t. Fucking, Stop.” Sanji panted and gyrated his hips, fucking himself onto Zoro.

Zoro swallowed hard and plunged back into Sanji. Fucking him faster and harder than ever before, now in complete control of himself.

Sanji gripped him harder and pulled him into another wet kiss as his orgasm ripped through him like a violent tsunami. His body spasming and convulsing as he came with his cock nearly untouched. His hot seed spurting over his and Zoro’s torsos while he could feel Zoro pounding harder into him. His mind went blank for a moment and he could feel Zoro’s big cock hardening more and coming to a stop inside him, pulsating, coating his insides with hot cum deep within him. “Sanji..hh…”Zoro moaned softly in the cooks ear and Sanji’s body quivered as Zoro pumped in and out a few more times until coming to a halt buried as far inside as possible while he kissed Sanji again.

As Zoro had heard Sanji commanding him not to stop he’d fucked him harder, knowing that they were both on the edge and that they both wanted it. He’d felt the cook tighten his hold on him as his body convulsed in pleasure and his hole tightened and clenched around his cock. Zoro fell over the edge, almost blanking out, as he orgasmed violently and filled Sanji with his seed while moaning his name. Pumping a few more times to ride the feeling of how good the cook felt until his body stopped obeying him and he stopped moving, buried as deep as possible inside Sanji’s incredible body. Their kiss was pulled apart and they could only look at each other.

“Whew, boys! That was intense!” The creep exclaimed while applauding his entertainers, when the doorbell suddenly rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued.


End file.
